A pleading Cry
by DianaxElana
Summary: Can he save her ? - If i get enough reviews i'll make a part 2, too this. I don't feel like My other story was actually good so yeah..


_Why am i doing this ? Why do i feel this way ? _

Caroline lay in her bed. 3 days now. She couldn't find the strength to get up and all she could think about was her talk with Klaus in the park. She couldn't shake it off. She didn't know why or how but she just couldn't stop thinking about how she betrayed him and the hurt in his eyes when he found out. For the record he did threaten everyone she knows and loves, but she was still upset. She'd been rejecting calls from Bonnie and Elena, even if they only called once or twice. Did they even care about her anymore ? Even Damon called her 5 times and left her a message saying

_"Barbie answer your phone or i'll tear down your door." _

She didn't care. Her mother would walk into her room and offer her blood but she didn't want it. She'd also been ditching school for the past 3 days. Everything just seemed so black and white. She understood him. She felt his loneliness. She knew how it felt to be hated by your father by being what she was. She knew how it felt, to be a disappointment. But why was it killing her ? She closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep.

She woke up with the sun dancing on her skin. She stretched and yawned while she lay down. She decided she'd go too school today so she sat up, but suddenly felt her heart tugging again. She lay back down. She wondered why. It frustrated her so much. She lay down.

_"No. I can't feel this way for him. He was a monster! But .." _She trailed off in her thoughts. She knew what she had too do. She had to go see him and talk too him, or she would never be able to get over it. She sat up in her bed but felt so weak. She knew she hadn't drank any human blood in a while but this felt different. She couldn't get up. So she lay back down and decided it'd probably feel better tomorrow. She sunk into deep thought. She was thinking of Tyler and she felt bothered and then all of a sudden she reminisced about the night when Klaus said,

_"I fancy you." _

She felt the tears well in her eyes. He was such the perfect gentlemen when he wanted too be. So gentle and nice. She promised herself she would never talk about it with anyone, but that night at the ball, every time she was with Klaus, she enjoyed herself. Was that weird ? She felt tears slowly roll down her cheeks and she didn't know why. But she also smiled every time she thought of how Klaus complimented her every chance he got. She slowly started sobbing. She remembered the talk at the bench that night, how he yelled at her. She sobbed so quietly that it would not of been heard by the human ear. Him yelling at her. Did this mean she'd never see him again? She felt so weak and she closed her eyes. And drifted too sleep.

"Caroline."

She heard her name being called out. The sweet sound of her mothers voice.

"Caroline please open your eyes!"

Why was her voice sounding so sad ? Caroline slowly opened her eyes.

"Mum?"

"Caroline ! I thought something happened too you! You look so pale, is something wrong ? You haven't left your bed in 4 days! Did you.. Have a fight with your friends ?" Her mother asked desperately wanting too know if she was okay.

"Mum, i'm fine. Its just i feel a little sick."

"Can vampires even get sick ?"

"I guess so !" she fake laughed trying to get her mother too stop worrying.

"Honey. Do you.. uh.. Do you want some bloodbags?" Her mother asked.

"No mum, i'm fine i promise."

And with that her mother left her room and closed the door. Caroline extended her arm to reach her bed side table and grabbed her phone pulling it back to her face. She had a mirror protection screen on her iphone 4. She looked at herself and realised how pale she had gotten. Her lips started turning a light bluey-purple.

She started thinking how ridiculous she was being. Laying in bed ju.. Wait. Was she acting this way because she started feeling something other then hate for Klaus? No. It can't be. She admitted to herself that she had fun at the ball. And even their conversation on the bench and they started talking about how beautiful Paris was. She enjoyed it. He complimented her at least 5 times while he looked in her eyes with his handsome smile and cute dimples. No. How is she complimenting him right now? She loved Tyler. But.. She didn't feel that happiness when she thought of his name like she used too. Did she.. Like Klaus ? No. A person can't love 2 people at the same time. Even though Elena had been doing it for 2 years now. She loved both Stefan and Damon. Maybe she did have feelings for Klaus. Just maybe. She shut her eyes as she felt herself get weaker.

"KLAUS ! Open this door now !" Elena protested.

"Now, now. Whats all this racket about?" He replied

"Did you kill Caroline?" Elena asked as she grew angry.

"Elena. What are you saying?" Klaus asked a bit shocked.

"She hasn't answered any of our calls, she hasn't been at school, theres been no sign of her anywhere. Except…"

"Except?" Klaus asked.

"The last time anyone saw her was before you two left the Grill. No one's seen her since then.."

"Have you's checked her house?"

"Yeah we've gone but the no one answers the door and whenever we go too the sherrif's office she's never in. She's out of town all day doing an investigation and she doesn't come back until late at night."

Klaus closed the door, not caring that Elena still stood there. He paced around his huge mansion. He knew that what she did hurt him. But to be fair he was the BAD hybrid of the town and he had been terrorising every living person in Mystic Falls. And what she did that night broke him, but he would never kill Caroline.

It became night fall and Caroline opened her eyes. She couldn't move her right arm. She lifted the sheets with her left hand and saw that her legs and right arm have started to dry up. She heard the home phone downstairs take a message.

_"Caroline, honey, i'm on a huge investigation out of town. I'll be back in a couple of nights. Please drink something and be the old happy Caroline before i get back. I love you." _

Tears fell from her face. She knew she was dying. Her body started drying up already.

Klaus made his way out of his house and used his vampire speed to get too the front of the Forbes' house. He stood there looking at her window which was open slightly and no lights were on. He cautiously took steps onto her veranda and looked at her door. Caroline felt the rest of her body slowly start decaying, she started sobbing, the normal human ear wouldn't be able too hear her because she had no strength left. Klaus heard her. He quickly put his hand on the door knob and ripped open the door and sped up to her room.

"Klaus ? " Caroline sobbed as she slightly turned her head toward the open door where he stood.

Klaus stood there shocked at what was happening too her. Half the blanket uncovered her decaying body. He looked at her starting with her legs and making his way up too her eyes as he had a shocked face. He walked next to her and sat on the bed. He lifted the top half of her body and sat behind her. She was now in between his legs with her head laying against his chest.

"When was the last time you ate, love?" He asked gently.

"Before we talked at the Grill." She sobbed silently.

"Why ?" He asked curiously. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I..I don't know.." She cried as her voice faded slowly. Klaus pulled his sleeve up and put his wrist next to her mouth.

"Drink as much as you want sweetheart." He offered. She slowly moved her head too the side rejecting her offer.

"Caroline. Fine have it your way, love." He said as he bit the side of his palm and positioned her up slightly and put his palm gently in her mouth feeding her. She felt his sweet blood run down her throat. She couldn't control herself. Her eyes turned a black and her red veins appeared under her eyes. Her two sharp vampire teeth showed and she bit him. Drinking his blood for about 5 minutes. She licked around her lips as her eyes and teeth returned too normal. She could move her body again but she was still very weak. Klaus was moving her as he was about too get off of her bed she held weakly onto his hand that was on her shoulder.

"Klaus. Please stay with me for the night." She whispered as her eyes shut. He sat back in the same position and pulled the covers over her until it reached above her stomach. He hugged her comfortably around her stomach as she nuzzled her head slightly in to his shoulder and softly smiled.

"Thank you, Klaus." She whispered. He softly kissed the top of her head.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." He whispered back as she drifted off too sleep


End file.
